Wish Upon A Starkid
by Ingrid Blackery
Summary: A Laurwalk Fanfiction. Joe and Lauren are working on the latest starkid show "starship". Joes trying to show Lauren how he feels but she's taken! Will she decide to abandon her relationship to be with Joe? Or is risking there friendship to big a risk?
1. Charge!

"It's happening, it's happening, it's happening, its hap-," Laurens exited chanting was abruptly cut off by Joe walker, who hit her on the arm.

"You know," he said," for someone so tiny you can be very annoying."

"And for someone so skinny you can be very vicious!" she retorted, rubbing her arm and sticking her tongue out at him.

He returned the gesture but half-heartedly, and Lauren looked at him her brown eyes full of concern.

"You ok? Is it Stage fright?" she asked

Joe looked down at the tiny person standing on her tiptoes before him. He wished he could tell her that the butterflies in his stomach had nothing to do with the impending show, Starship, and more to do with how close she was standing to him. He wished with every fibre of his being he could kiss her now, but she was taken. A guy from the coffee shop where she worked had caught her eye and they had been together for 5 weeks now. Joe hated him more than he had ever hated anyone. But the boy made her happy. So he grit his teeth and accepted that he would never be hers.

"Yeah Lo", he sighed, "just stage fright".

"Oh shut up! As if you're nervous!" she teased, "You have the biggest fucking ego of anyone I've ever met."

"LANGUE LOPEZ!" shouted Jamie from across the room.

Lauren laughed and stuck her finger up at her, laughing harder as Jamie pretending to be appalled, gasping for air and falling into a dramatic faint into Denise's awaiting arms.

She spun back to Joe and they sat down on two chairs in the green room backstage.

"Have to pee!" she said jumping up and making a run for the loos. This was Laurens pre-show ritual. Nerves made her bladder turn to the size of a pebble.

He readjusted his grey moustache and eye patch, beside him, Meredith sat down in Laurens place and watched her leave.

"Humans and there primitive methods of deposing of waste products," she said in her Mega girl voice, watching Lauren hop to the toilets.

She frowned when Joe gave her a half hearted smile and gently took him arm away from where he was frantically fiddling with his costume.

"You're gonna be fine," she soothed. "I have the worst stage fright to..."

He looked up at her, making an effort to smile convincingly.

"I'm fine Merediddy, honestly. It's just nerves".

"Joe, you and Lauren have the best lines in the whole thing! You're gonna nail it! I've gotta go, good luck!"

She smiled, standing up and started over to Brian, where he kissed her full on the lips, making her squeal and push him away.

"Great," thought Joe grumpily, "now I've got to get rid of that image".

He sighed.

"OK IDIOTAS! IF MEREDITH WOULD KINDLY STOP TRYING TO EAT BRIAN AND JAMIE AND DENISE WILL STOP PLAYING WITH THAT DAM MOSITITO PUPPET, WE HAVE A SHOW TO DO!"

Shouted Lauren in her Taz voice , Joe laughed and walked over to her, where she stood by the door ushering people out with comedic threats and violence. Joe joined her in time to usher Jamie out, making her laugh by using his Umbrige voice to say

"Dats it girl! You go you FRUMPY LITTLE TURD."

Laurens infectious laugh beside him made him turn around and pull her on his back. She put one fist forward and in a angry Spanish accent screamed

"TO DA STAGE, CHAARRRGGGE!"


	2. Somthing special

"Hello!" Laurens chirpy voice greeted the next fan at her table.

The girl flushed and muttered a shy greeting back. Lauren grinned at her and signed the poster she was holding out, adding a quick picture of rumbleroar the lion, which made the girl giggle when she saw it. She took the poster back and hesitated looking at Lauren before blurting out,

"I came all the way from England to meet you! Your my idol, I can't believe your actually here! "

Lauren gasped her eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my rowling! That's halfway across the world! I don't know what to say!" she spluttered.

"She's really not worth the trip is she?" called Meredith from down the table, pointing at Laurens dumbstruck expression.

Lauren pulled herself together enough to speak again.

"I have to give you something, more than an autograph if you've done that! Jesus! Urm let me think..." she frantically searched around for something to give the exited girl in front of her, when she felt a hand on his shoulder.

"For you!" said Joe handing a pair of tickets to the blushing fan.

She looked down at them before letting out a little scream and hugging him and Lauren.

"Thank you so much, oh my god!" she screeched, before running back to a man who stood near the exit.

Lauren looked up at Joe with a bemused expression.

"What did you give her?" she quizzed.

He smirked.

"Concert tickets for "S.P.A.C.E tour," he said, "I was gonna do a competition to win them on twitter, but she's a real hardcore fan! England...jez," he muttered, smirking.

She smiled at him.

"Well you defiantly really helped!" she said grinning, "thank you".

"Anytime Lo!" he laughed, looking down at her.

Joe went back to sit at his place on the table, and started signing autographs, but he couldn't stop thinking about how she had looked at him. Like he was her hero! The thought made him grin madly.

"Bet coffee boy wouldn't do that for her," he thought proudly. But then he remembered the way coffee boy looked at her. As if she was the most precious thing in the world and he realised...he would in a heartbeat. That kid was mad for Lo. His smile faded.

As Lauren sat signing posters, all she could think about was Joe. The way he had looked at her. Like she was something special.


	3. birthady texts

BEEP. .BEEP.

Laurens alarm woke her abruptly and her hand reached out and slapped at her phone in an attempt to snooze it. After a couple of seconds of hitting it she sighed and sat up to pick the offending object up. She looked at the date. The 8th of May. Her birthday! She smiled to herself and stretched screeching her usual baby dinosaur noises, making Julia shout at her to shut up, she giggled to herself and looked back down at her phone. 7 new messages! The first 5 were from some of the starkids, wishing her a happy birthday and saying they couldn't wait for tonight. She and her friends we going out clubbing, something Lauren both hated and loved. She loved dancing and spending time with her closet friends sure, but she didn't like being asked for I.D every single time she tried to get a drink. The other two messages were from Jack and Joe. She opened the one from her boyfriend first.

**_Hey Lo! Happy birthday sweetie! Can't wait for dinner tomorrow, I've booked us into the nicest place! It's a surprise where though so don't ask! I'll give you your pressie then! _**

**_I love you! –Jack xxxxxxx_**

She smiled as she read it. She was so grateful to have Jack in her life...he was so sensible, so stable. She knew he was always going to be there...but something about her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. It looked like she had smiled because she felt she needed to, because that's what couples do! Smile at each other. Lauren frowned at herself.

"You love Jack." She told herself firmly.

Which she did. He was perfect...but when she around him she just felt...nothing. Something was missing...there was no spark!

Confused with herself, she opened the text from Joe.

**_Happy birthday you tiny...tiny little human!_**

**_Can't wait to laugh at you later today when you have a go at the bar management cus the same guy has asked you to prove you over 21 over 5 times. I got you a present! Hope you like it cus I lost the receipt so..._**

She laughed, re-reading it. She felt a weird warm feeling and frowned again. This is what her reaction should have been to Jacks texts! And she didn't like Joe! Did she? A burst of hysterical high pitched laughter escaped her at the thought of her and Joe as a couple. She put her phone down and went to take a shower...she had a lot of thinking to do...


	4. Mirrors

Chapter 4

Joe looked at himself in the mirror. This was the 5th outfit he had tried on and he was starting to get stressed. He looked himself up and down and sighed. This one would have to do...no-one was gonna see any way! Its gonna be dark at the club.

"Dude! You ready to go?" called Joey from downstairs.

"You're worse than Denise!" Shouted Brian, which was followed by a smacking sound and a yelp, as Denise told him her thoughts on that...

Joe took one last look at himself. He was wearing simple denim jeans that Lauren had said she liked, a white tee-shirt and a black blazer. He stared at this reflection miserably.

"Of course she's not gonna look at me twice..." He grumbled to himself, "she's so perfect and I'm just Joe."

This statement would have made fangirls across the world scream in protest, but he didn't think about that, his thoughts were only for Lauren.

Lauren stood in front of her mirror, close to tears. She wore high wasted shorts covered with dark purple sequins, a black vest top and a black leather jacket. She had curled her chocolate hair so it fell in loose waves by her shoulders, and kept her make-up simple, with bright lips. Jamie stood next to her and turned at the sight of her welling eyes.

"What the hell is wrong Lo? You look incredible!" she said putting her hands on the smallest starkids shoulders.

"I look like shit." Lauren sniffed going to sit down on the sofa. Jamie followed and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Lauren that is this? Hmm? You've been acting so weird the past couple of days! What's wrong Honey? You can tell me." Soothed Jamie as Lauren huddled into her.

Lauren looked up at Jamies concerned expression and burst into tears.

Jamie looked shocked but hugged Lauren tighter, stroking her hair and making soothing noises.

"Lo! Lo sweetie what on earth is the matter! It's your birthday Lolo! What's brought this on?"

Lauren wiped her eyes and croaked,

"I don't love him. I don't love Jack Jamie!" she sobbed.

"Oh Lauren...try and calm down and talk to me...JULIA! WE NEED YOU! BRING TISSUES PLEASE! OH AND MAKE-UP REMOVER WIPES..."

The actress continued to cry into Jamie until Julia burst in the room, throwing Jamie a roll of toilet paper and sitting at Laurens other side, giving Jamie a questioning look.

"Lauren! Honey please tell me what's wrong," she begged, putting her arm around her friends shoulder.

Lauren sniffed and sat up, taking the tissue Jamie was offering to her., and blowing her nose.

"I don't love Jack," she said firmly.

"I thought I did...but I just don't feel anything when I'm with him you know? He's so perfect and never does anything wrong, but I don't love him."

Jamie and Julia stared at her, and for a while they sat in silence.

"You have to tell him," whispered Julia, "You can't lead him on like this".

Jamie nodded and Lauren stood up, walking back to the mirror, fixing her red, blotchy face. Julia and Jamie exchanged worried looks.

"Lauren?"

"What?" She spun round, to face her friends, "Maybe I don't want to tell him!"

"Honey why not?" asked Jamie staring at her distraught friend with concern.

"Cus," choked Lauren," I'm scared no-one else is ever going to love me like he does again!" she started to cry and Julia and Jamie ran to her.

"Lauren Lopez. You my darling are the best woman I know. Your beautiful, your hilarious, you're so smart and you smell of FUCKING VANILLA! What's not to love! Not to mention how talented you are! Honey you have men falling at your feet! Don't you let yourself think for even a second that you're not good enough," Said Jamie as Julia nodded.

"Heres what you're gonna do. You're going to break up with Jack, but not right now. For now it's your birthday. And you Miss Lopez are going to have a totally awesome time. Ok?" smiled Julia.

Lauren sniffed and nodded and the girls finished getting ready together.


	5. Starlight

**Authors note:**

**This chapter is the beginning of the real story! Please review and enjoy!x**

The door bell rang out through Julia and Laurens apartment.

"Shit! They can't be here already! Jamie, do I look like I've been crying?" Laurens panicked voice squawked.

She frantically rubbed more concealer under her eyes, and turned to Julia.

"Answer the door please? "

"You're so demanding!" she smiled, crossing her arms.

"I said please!" laughed Lauren, "Answer the door I love you!"

Jamie sighed.

"I'll get it!"

The sound of voices carried into the living room and one by one the starkids piled into Laurens tiny flat, first Meredith, Brian, Dylan, Denise, Joey and last of all Joe. Lauren beamed at them and smiled shyly at Joe. Why was she doing that? Why was she so coy all of a sudden?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LO!" they shouted in unison, running to her and trapping her in a group hug.

"Thank you!" she laughed, her voice muffled by their bodies.

They eventually realised her, giggling as she gasped for air.

"Present time! You sit," Joey commanded her picking her up bridal style and placing her on the floor. The friends all followed his lead and sat down anywhere there was space. They sprawled across the sofa, on the rug, on each other! The sight of them had Lauren in hysterical laughter. Then they all took a present out and placed them in a pile.

"Aww! Guys! You didn't have to get me anything!" exclaimed Lauren, "actually I'm lying, you did. Otherwise get out," she said her face suddenly straight, making everyone laugh.

"Mine first!" Called Denise, "it's from me, Joey and Dylan!"

Lauren picked up the package Denise was pointing to. It was a large cuboid and felt very heavy!

Slowly she tore of the paper and several DVD's fell out. Each one had a beautifully hand drawn cover, each relating to a starkid musical!

"We burned our projects onto disks, so you can watch them like DVD's!" said Denise excitedly, "it was Dylan's idea!"

Dylan blushed and Lauren went over to hug them all, saying her thanks to each person.

Lauren opened the rest of her gifts quickly, her favourite of which included some stilts from Julia who laughed so hard at how pissed Lauren was, she started coughing and Brian had to run to get her some water.

"Hilarious," said Lauren dryly.

The last present was from Joe. It came in a little silver box, beautifully tied with a grey ribbon in a perfect bow. Carefully, she undid the wrapping and opened the box. Her mouth fell open. She had always said her favourite colour was sparkle and this thing did just that! It was a necklace. A delicate silver chain with a tiny star at the end made from what looked like a diamond! Light bounced off it and it looked like the real thing! Her own star...she gasped as she realised how much this must have cost him...

"Oh my dead god Joe! Is this real?" she said staring at the beautiful piece of jewellery.

Joe nodded looking pleased with her reaction.

"Would you like to try it on?" he asked, looking at her eagerly.

Lauren couldn't speak so she just nodded dumbly, and Joe came towards her. Carefully he lifted the delicate necklace from its box and undid the clasp, gently moving her hair out the way before doing it up. Lauren felt a surge of electricity at his touch and shivered. He lent forward and whispered in her ear.

"A star, for my starkid..." he murmured.

Her cheeks flushed as she exhaled, she hadn't realised it, but she had been holding her breath. He grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy birthday Lo..." he smiled.

The rest of the starkids had been sitting in a stunned silence watching them intently. Eventually Meredith cleared her throat.

"So...are we going out?"

There was sudden burst of noise as everyone stood up and made there was towards the door, until only Joe and Lauren were left in the room.

"It's beautiful..." breathed Lauren, staring at the sparkling gem in awe.

Joe felt a rush of pride and grinned.

"I'm glad you like it!"

Joe had spent months trying to find the perfect gift. Something to impress her, dazzle her, make her think of no one but him!

It was only yesterday, when he walked past a jewellery shop called "starship" that he had found it. The way it threw light everywhere it went, just like the smallest starkid who sat before him, and it was so delicate and so precious... but Joe didn't tell her anyone of this.

"Right! Let's go!" shouted Lauren standing up; the height difference between her and Joe was hilarious!

They both ran out the door, racing each other. They knew this was going to be a night to remember, but neither of them would have guessed why...


	6. mistakes

The night club was bustling as the starkids made their way inside. The music was loud and each drum beat sent vibrations through their bones. In true starkid fashion they made their way to the dance floor straight away, Jamie making everyone laugh as she did the Macarena and Meredith did the moon walk, both dances very out of time with the song playing.

Lauren looked around at her friends and tried to lose herself in the music, but she couldn't. Her mind was on Jack and Joe. Poor, sweet Jack that had planned a beautiful birthday dinner with her, and she was going to break his heart! And Joe... she wasn't sure what to think about him, but she remembered the rush of electricity that had burst through her at his touch. She shook her head. He had just put a necklace one her! She was making a big deal out of nothing! She tried to concentrate on what she was going to say to her boyfriend...

Meanwhile Joe was dancing next to Denise, looking over at Lauren.

"You have to tell her Joe," she said smiling as her spun to face her, shocked.

"Tell her what? Who Lauren? Please! Hahaha...ha...ha," he laughed nervously.

"Joe sweetie you're practically drooling. You look at her like you're a blind man seeing the sun for the first time! Even if you don't know it, and I'm pretty sure you do, you are totally and complety in love with her! Its time you accepted that and did something about it."

Joe stared at his friend, lost for words.

"Denise. She has a boyfriend," he said slowly.

"Trust me Joe, she may be with him, but she doesn't love him. Trust me honey, I can always tell."

He looked back over at Lauren, who was dancing alone. She looked so beautiful...her chocolate curls flying through the air as she spun around, dancing with such grace, moving every part of her toned body as the music flowed through her. And Joe realised in that moment that he couldn't bare being apart from her and that this wasn't just a crush, a collage fling. This was love, and Joe Walker knew that.

Suddenly the music changed, slowing from "written in the stars" to "a thousand years "by Christina Perri, this was his chance! He was going to tell her. Denise winked at him.

"Darling, you go for it!" she smiled.

He walked over to where Lauren was standing amongst the dancing couples, looking embarrassed.

"May I have this dance?" she asked with a smile, bowing to her sarcastically.

"Oh, Mr Walker! I thought you'd never ask!" she laughed talking his outstretched hand and putting her hand on his shoulder, leaning closer to him.

"Listen Lo I wanted to talk to you..." he started.

"Yeah?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I urm, I..." he coughed awkwardly.

"Lauren I really like you," he blurted out cringing at how stupid and childish it sounded, like a kid asking someone on a date!

"I really like you to Joe!" she laughed, "You're my best friend!"

"Aghh!" Joe felt frustration! Why was this so hard to say? And then he looked at her...really looked and he was struck yet again by how beautiful she was...

Joe did what he did next without thinking, he couldn't think of a way to say it with words! He took Laurens face in his hands and kissed her softly on the mouth. The kiss was brief but it said all Joe wanted it to. He pulled away to see Lauren looking up at him in horror!

"Joe, I'm so sorry! I have a boyfriend you know that! I didn't know I..." She trailed off and there was an awkward silence. Joe blushed a deep red and he backed away, any trace of happiness and relief at expressing his emotions gone now, having been replaced by a look of terror at what he had done. He had ruined years of carefully crafted friendship, just because he couldn't keep his feelings to himself!

"Lauren I..." he began, but she stopped him.

"I have to go Joe".


	7. Pink roses and awkard silences

Lauren ran out the club, heart pounding, she felt like she was going to throw up as she hailed a taxi and climbed inside. Joe had kissed her. Her head was a mess, as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. Obviously she felt angry at him; he knew she was with someone! Even if she was going to break up with him tomorrow... but that wasn't the point! And then there was the fear, the fear that this action would ruin years of friendship they had built between them...and last and most confusing of all, there was the happiness and wonder! Joe Walker liked her. And she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Meanwhile Joe sat at a booth in a dark corner at the back of the bar, away from the rest of the starkids. He had to get away from Julia and Jamie's whispering and texting Lauren. He had to get away from Denise's reassurances and apologies. And he had to get away from the worried looks everyone was giving him, as if he needed to be looked after. He was fine.

That was a lie; he had never been further away from fine in his life.

It was the next morning and Joe woke to find a text from Lauren on his phone. His heart leapt and he clicked to open it, his hands clumsy in his eagerness.

**_We need to talk Joe. Be at mine in an hour, okay? _**

Joe panicked when he saw the text had arrived 45 minutes ago, and jumped up from his bed, pulling on last night's cloths and running to his car. It was only when he was inside and moving the fear hit him. What if this was it? Lauren didn't want to see him again? The thought made his eyes well with tears, and he had to tell himself to get it together. He was being ridiculous! Lauren needed to speak to him about that kiss and what it meant. She had every right to do so, and he needed to be man enough to accept the consequences of his actions. He was shaking as he pulled up outside her apartment building. This was it.

Lauren sat on the floor in front on the TV. Jamie always said she looked like a puppy from a hundred and one Dalmatians when she did that...she wished Jamie was with her now. She had planned out what she was going to say to Joe. She was going to let him down easy, tell him she had a boyfriend, tell him she only thought of him as a friend. But why did the idea of doing that hurt her so much? There was a knock on the door that made her jump and she got up, concentrating on her breathing. She had to be strong. She opened the door to find a flustered looking Joe who carried some pink roses. He handed them to her and mumbled, "To say sorry".

Lauren smiled and took them, thanking him. She then beckoned for him to come in. There was an awkward silence as they both sat down and Lauren figured how to start. After a few seconds of agony they both started at the same time.

"Joe," started Lauren, but he cut her off.

"Please Lo, let me go first."

She nodded shortly and he began.

"Lauren Lopez. From the moment I first saw you I knew I loved you. I love everything about you! The way you talk, the way you dance, the way you cook and the way that I feel when I'm around you...I love how tiny you are, and how funny and how annoying! And how you can make me laugh without even trying... And seeing you work with me on starship, seeing you work hard at something you love? That was it, Lauren I'm totally and completely in love with you. And I'm sorry I kissed you, that was wrong and inconsiderate of me and I apologise, but I needed to say something! I couldn't keep quite any longer. Please, please think very hard about this before you say no straight away, but would you give me a chance?"

He'd been looking her right in the eye through his speech, but slowly looked down as she stayed silent. There was another awkward pause, as the two actors sat looking at the floor, both trying to work up the nerve to say something. Finally Lauren spoke.

"Joe. I do have feelings for you, how strong I don't know yet. But..."

"But?" urged Joe, leaning forward.

"I think I'd feel better if I at least tried to find out. So here's the deal Walker. You can take me on ONE date. If by the end of it, i can confirm that I don't think of you like that, we never speak of this again," she said.

"And if you do? What if you do those feelings for me?"

"I don't know yet," she said, "for now there's still the problem of breaking up with Jack."

There was another pause as Joe thought about what she had said.

"Like a free trial?" he grinned.

"Yes. Free trial, try before you buy."

"Fine".

"Fine".

She stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture, relived to have his Lauren back.

"Now get out, before I unscrew you head, and drop de wishing pennies down your throat," she laughed in her Taz voice, ushering a grinning Joe Walker out her apartment.

She shut the door and slid down against it, her head in her hands, what had she done?


	8. The unknown

Lauren sighed as she took off her lipstick for the 2nd time. Her hand was shaking so badly she kept going over her lip-line, and it was starting to really annoy her. Why did it even matter how she looked? If anything she should be trying to look awful, so as to show Jack that he really didn't want to be with her anyway...lessen the blow. But something in her knew that if she did dress down, no make-up, hair scrapped back, jeans etc, it would give the impression that she didn't care about what she was about to do. And she did, she really did. So much so that she hadn't slept last night, and there were dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't been able to stoumgh any food either and she looked pale and felt faint. Great so she was tired and about to pass out, what a great combination for having emotional conversations. She growled at her reflection and gave up on the lipstick. She looked drained.

Joe on the other hand had enough life in him for both of them. Ever since Lauren had agreed to give him a chance he had been obsessively working on the perfect date, using all his knowledge of her and asking Jamie and Julia to help. He had told the others what had happened and they were all very exited! No-one had spoken about it to Lauren though, understanding that it was a delicate subject, one that she was very confused as to her feelings towards. She had been very quiet the last few days, reassuring her friends that she just "needed to think about things". They were all concerned, but respected that she needed to be left alone. Joe and Lauren hadn't spoken since she had agreed to a date with him, only a short series of text arranging the time and day of it. In a way Lauren was glad, the fact that after breaking up with her current boyfriend, she had another one lined up ready to go made her feel very guilty. But she would have liked to have seen him...she didn't want the awkwardness of their last meeting to be the one freshest in her mind when he took her out...but the dreaded date was tomorrow and so there wasn't time now. Now she had to finish getting ready and then...she stopped. She didn't want to think about what she was about to do.

The doorbell rang and Lauren froze. Jack. She took a deep breath and concentrated on that. In, out, in, out, in...DING DONG! It rang again and a jolt of irritation ran through her. Couldn't he wait a minute? She got up and strode to the door, swinging it open forcefully. Jack stood in front of her, looking shocked at the forcefulness of the gesture. She made an effort to smile, but it looked pained.

"Jack".

"Lauren..." Jack looked confused, he was used to the energetic woman bounding up to him and leaping laughing into his arms. Her eyes full of life and her mouth stretched wide into a smile. That girl was gone now. She alien that replaced her looked tired. Grey faced with sunken eyes and her usually bouncy hair hung limply at her shoulders. She was slumped over and her eyes were dull. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks! The change in her scared him. This woman was not Lauren Lopez.

"Shall we go?" he asked looking towards his car.

Lauren nodded wordlessly and followed him as he walked out the building. Jack was quite good looking, if you liked the "generic boy band" look. He had toffee coloured hair that sat messily on his sculpted, bronzed face. In theory he was perfect, but there was something about him that made you want to look around for something more interesting. His face was boring, Lauren realized as they sat in silence in the car. His skin was perfect, no scars or marks, nothing to show for his 24 years of life. He looked like a painting. She remembered that she and Joe had once spent a whole afternoon, hiding in a wooden box backstage, avoiding class and talking about every mark on their bodies. The scar on Laurens cheek, the bruise on Joe's wrist...it was fascinating to know the little stories behind each perfect imperfection...

"Lauren are you even listening to me?" Jacks annoyed voice woke Lauren from her daydream.

"Sorry what?" she asked, dazed.

He sighed.

"Doesn't matter, were here now."

The restraunt was beautiful. Huge chandeliers splashed sparkling light down on the huge room. It was almost silence as people in fancy cloths ate meals from china that wouldn't have looked out of place in a palace! Lauren felt intimidated and awkward here. Why jack had chosen this place she didn't know. If this was Joe, he would have taken her somewhere she could feel comfortable and they could laugh all they liked, and not get thrown scathing looks by people enjoying their meals...she shouldn't think about Joe now. They sat down in silence and neither of them spoke until they both had drinks.

"I got you a present," jack said stiffly handing her a yellow box, a shade she had always said reminded her of pus. She tried to smile and opened it. Inside was the most hideous pair of earrings Lauren had ever seen. Two huge letter L's, covered with tacky stick on gems in a bright blue hung from hoop earrings. Lauren forced herself to look delighted and muttered a thank you.

"Aren't you going to try them on?" said Jack, annoyed.

He came and stood by her, his clammy hands forcing the hoops through Laurens small ears. It hurt and Lauren flinched, Jack looked embarrassed, and sat back down. Ten minutes of awkward silence followed. It was now or never.

"Jack," began Lauren looking up at him.

"There's something I need to say".

She thought of the beautiful necklace Joe had brought her, how carful he had been to pick out the perfect gift, he knew her so well...

"Jack I can't be with you. I'm sorry I can't".

"Lauren! What the heck brought this on?" he gasped.

"Jack please let me talk. For some reason she remembered a day she had with Joe a while ago where she sat and talked to him for hours about the sky and penguins. He could talk about anything and have her hanging on his every word, and likewise when Lauren spoke, he listened to everything she said so intently, it was like she was telling him the secret to eternal life.

"Jack I..."

An image of Joe laughing with her on set. Another image of them hanging out eating pizza and laughing at a dumb tv show. Joe lifting her up like she was a child, Joe hiding with her in dark corners, Joe holding her hand as they took their final bows. Joe telling her he loved her...Joes soft lips against hers...

Then without another word Lauren got up and walked out the stuffy reastrant. Away from Jack...into the unknown.


	9. 3 sides

Jamie, Julia and Meredith were waiting for her when she got home, she ran into their arms. She wasn't crying though, a weird sense of relief washed through her, and the girls saw a little bit of the old Lauren return to her eyes. Her skin had a glow and her smile was genuine.

"What happened!?" asked Meredith and the girls nodded and motioned for her to join them on the sofa.

"How did you tell him?"

At that Lauren started laughing hysterically, and the girls looked a bit nervous.

"Lo?"

"Lo what's funny?"

"Oh god guys its funny cus of how I told him!"

Lauren proceeded to tell her closest girlfriends the whole story, everything from the awkwardness to the horrible present, to the fact that she couldn't eat there anyway, because nothing was gluten free! He hadn't bothered to check!

"Douchebag..." muttered Jamie.

"But tell us what you said lo!"

"That's the thing! I didn't really say anything! It's weird, I began this speech thing I had prepared but all I kept thinking was Joe, and where I'd be if it was him that took me out...

"Lauren! This is fantastic!" grinned Jamie, as the girls nodded.

"No guys wait!" Lauren said, "This doesn't mean that I've worked out my feelings for him!"

The 3 girls groaned.

Meanwhile Jack sat in his apartment, fuming with rage. She had just left him there! In front of everyone! He just couldn't believe it...

But what the hell had brought this on? He and Lauren had been fine until tonight... maybe it was that "starboy" thingy she was so fond of. Her little theatre group of freak friends. He never understood why it was so popular, it's not like she's any good.

Joe also sat in his apartment, having been texted by Julia about what Lauren had said he was beside himself with joy!

He sat on the phone to Darren, eating a packet of red vines, Darren was the best man he knew on how to deal with things like this.

"Man, if what Julia is saying is true then it means she really likes you dude! She's gone to break up with her boyfriend and instead of being upset about that, she sat and compared him to you!" Said Darren, through a mouthful of something.

"But Darren it might just be her trying to convince herself she's doing the right thing..." muttered Joe uncertainly.

"No Joe, this is you trying not to get your hopes up. You have a date with the best girl I know tomorrow. You're taking her to places she will love, to eat things she'll love and do things she'll love, man if this isn't going to help her work out what exactly her feelings are for you then nothing will! But man, if for some reason after this she's made up her mind and doesn't like you back, here's where you have to leave it, okay?" said Darren sternly.

"Ok buddy thanks, listen I gotta get to bed; I really don't want to be tired tomorrow".

"Ok, call me after! Tell me how it goes..."

The boys said their goodbyes and Joe made one last call, this one was for Julia.

"Evillllll plaaannnss," he sung laughing as he explained to Julia what exactly she needed to do.

_**Sorry the chapter was quite short today! But the next one is going to be the date and will probably be the longest one yet! Will Jack leave here alone or will he try and take his revenge on various starkids? Hugs and butterfly kisses, Ingrid xxx**_


	10. Coffee and old radios

"Gah!" screamed Lauren, as she was woken with a start by a steam of cold water.

"Fuck! Shit, Julia what in the world are you doing its 3 in the morning! Why the hell...Jesus Christ this is Joe's instructions isn't it?"

Julia laughed and nodded.

"Well not exactly...he said to wake you, he didn't say HOW..."

"You bitch!" laughed Lauren, "right what exactly do I have to do?"

"Get up."

"What?"

"Joes outside... I may have been a bit late with the waking up thingy...its Jamie's fault! She said to let you sleep for a bit longer..."

Lauren gasped.

"Julia! I'm in my pyjamas!"

Lauren looked down at herself, he wore long, soft pyjama bottoms, a pale blue patterned with white dots, and a v-neck long sleeved white tee. She sighed. She looked like a child.

"Julia, I look about 5."

Julia smiled and looked Lauren in the eye.

"Lauren honey...he really doesn't give a shit. He thinks the sun radiates from you and you poop rainbows".

Lauren laughed and sat up in her bed. Wincing as her feet hit the cold floor, yawning.

"So it's 3 in the morning and I'm supposed to go out in the cold and the dark...in my pyjamas?"

"Lauren shut up and go!" said Julia, who was now standing by the door, drinking a coffee. Lauren snatched it out her hand and gulped so of the hot beverage down, scalding her throat.

"Serves you right..." muttered Julia, as Lauren winced at her burning mouth.

"Fine I'm going!"

Lauren grabbed a jacket and walked outside to Joes car, it was freezing, but she wasn't shivering because of the cold, she hadn't been this excited in a while... she opened the door and climbed in next to Joe, it was warm compared to the frosty air outside, and then improved her mood greatly.

"Hey you," he said softly, and Lauren laughed as she realised he was quoting his words to Quirel in avpm!

"Less talking more coffee, its three in the morning!" she said, grinning. Joe was relieved to see the light back in her eyes that had been absent through her relationship with Jack...

They drove in silence for a while, but unlike the silences between her and Jack, this one was comfortable and companionable. Joe turned on the radio and Katie Perry's "roar" burst through the crackly speakers, soon the friends were belting it out, and laughing manically as they drove down moonlit roads, heading towards there mystery destination.

_**Just a little baby chapter to tide you over, as the next one is gonna have to be big! It will include the whole date, and the answer to the question, "Does Lauren love Joe?" **_

_**Please review giving me ideas on how this date should go, what should they do, eat, where should they go, etc as it would both make me very happy and really help me out! Hugs and butterfly kisses, Ingrid!x**_


	11. Finally

"Okay, close your eyes!" Joe whispered as the car slowed to a halt. He turned off the radio and helped a now blind Lauren out of the car.

Carefully he put one arm around her waist and guided her along a narrow path, lined with bushes. Eventually they came to the clearing, and Joe took his hand from Laurens eyes. She gasped as she took in the scene in front of her.

Beautiful, lush trees had entwined together to create a fairytale like den with a circle of grass, about the size of a small room, in the middle. The trees had been lit up with fairy lights, which gave the little hideaway a golden glow in the darkness. On the grass a red and white picnic blanket had been set out, complete with a brown, wicker picnic basket. As well as the blanket, cushions had been scattered liberally around, making every hard surface look inviting to sit on.

Lauren stared at it in awe, her mouth a perfect "o" of shock. She didn't know what she had been expecting but this was better than her wildest imaginations. She turned to Joe.

"You did this?"

He nodded, pleased that she liked it.

"With some help from two little birdies..." he smiled.

"Do the birdies both have names that begin with J?

"Maybe," he smirked, taking her tiny hand in his big one and starting to walk towards where the picnic was laid out.

Lauren followed and sat down, the cushions making the floor so soft she wanted to sink into it...

She constructed a little pillow mound for herself, sitting against one of the tree trunks.

Joe opened the picnic basket and Lauren peaked inside curiously. She broke into a huge smile as she saw that it was filled with her favourite gluten free cakes, from a baker's near to where she lived. She was actually thinking about starting to create a cook-book inspired by the recipes inside...but nobody was going to support that financially. Had this man really gone to the effort to find this out and get them delivered here? She felt a warm rush of affection for him that made her blush.

"Would you like one?" he asked shyly, holding out a paper plate. Lauren noticed for the first time how beautiful his hands were...strong, firm and warm, the perfect match to her small, soft and cold ones. She shook the thought from her mind as she nodded eagerly and helped herself to several of the cakes. They looked even more appetising in the golden glow of the fairy lights. They ate there breakfast talking about everything and nothing, but Lauren was too busy noticing now handsome Joe looked in the warm light, to pay much attention to what they were saying. How come she hadn't noticed how his eyes crinkled cutely when he laughed before? Or how he tended licked the icing off his cake before eating it, like her...

When they had finished the sun was starting to rise.

"We better get going to the next part!" said Joe brightly. He had only really just come to his senses and realized that they had been here for hours! He enjoyed talking to his little friend so much, he often lost track of the time... he had spent most of it admiring how flawless her skin looked in the glow of the den...and how adorable her laugh was...all of these things he had noticed before, but never got tired of. And Joe knew that he could live a million years, and he would still never get tired of them. He would never get bored of Lauren Lopez.

"There's more?" asked Lauren eagerly, standing up, brushing crumbs of her pale blue and white pyjamas.

"Yep! Now tell me Miss Lopez, its 6am, you're very hyper so this is the perfect time to ask you a very important question. Dinosaurs. Could they come back?"

Lauren laughed and bounded to his side.

"Well Mr Walker," she said very seriously, "scientific research has proved that I am not a scientist. But I'm going to pretend to know so I can look smart."

"Why do you want to look smart Lo? Trying to impress me?" he teased, "cus I can tell you ...it's working."

She blushed and her stoumgh dipped. She quickly got herself together.

"Shame the same can't be said for you Walker. I'm out of your league!" she laughed, taking hold of his hand.

"Oh believe me," she chuckled looking down at her, "I know."

They walked through back up the path to the car slowly, neither of them in a hurry to go anywhere.

When they were both strapped in Joe turned to the pretty woman sitting next to him.

"This next place is my personal favourite!"

"Looking forward to it...may I remind you, I'm still in my pyjamas?"

"On most women that would be a big mistake...you though...you're still the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Replied Lauren, "that's your excuse so you don't have to drop me home so I can change".

She may have been critical with her words, but inside her heart soared! Joe always made her feel so...confident? No, that word was wrong...but the Lauren didn't want to think what the real emotion was... Joe always made her feel so loved.

They chatted about their current production "starship" on the way to the second destination. When they finally arrived, the only clue Lauren got as to their location was the faint music she could hear.

She closed her eyes on Joes instructions and felt him walk her along, she heard the music grown louder the longer they walked, and she realized where they were. She opened her eyes to confirm her theory and screamed in delight as she saw she was correct! A fair ground! She laughed and hugged Joe waist, which was the only part of him she could comftably reach. Then with a laugh she ran ahead beckoning for him to race her to a particularly scary looking rollercoaster!

It was hours later and the pair decided to try one last ride, a huge Ferris wheel. Joe handed over a token each and clambered aboard, lifting Lauren up, as she was too small to climb in herself. They sat close together, laughing as they were lifted higher into the cool night air, towards the stars. They paused at the top and Joe was struck by how beautiful the stars were in the inky black sky. Lauren stared at him, her eyes sparkling. She was so happy to be here, in this moment with him, sharing the sky. She continued to look at him until he noticed her and smiled down at her. He slowly took her face in his hands and whispered,

"Lauren Lopez, I am totally and completely in love with you."

Before leaning down to press his lips against hers. He tasted warm and delicious noted Lauren, as she melted into him. She lingered, lost in the moment before pulling away grinning.

"Joe Walker...I know how you feel."

They kissed again, this time short and sweet, as if sealing a promise. The rest of the ride was spent with Lauren leaning against Joe, now certain of one thing. She loved Joe Walker...and deep down she knew she always had.

They somehow made their way back to Laurens apartment, and Joe pressed her against her door, kissing her hungrily. She fumbled with her key, trying to undo the lock behind her back. After what seemed to be an eternity they stumbled, half falling into Laurens apartment, still lost in a deep kiss, arms wrapped around each other. Lauren jumped as she heard a small cough and opened her eyes, turning to find the source of the noise. Jamie, Julia, Brian, Meredith, Dylan, Joey and Denise sat around Laurens living room, trying and failing to act causal. There was a silence and they tried to look as if they had "just been watching some tv"

"I take it...the date was a success?" asked Joey smirking.

They all shot him a look and he looked down at the floor. There was another pause.

"It was Julias idea..." mumbled Jamie, at which Julia gave an outraged scream.

"You bitch Jamie! You're all just nosy!"

That broke the tension and everyone laughed.

"So let me get this straight..." said Lauren," you have all come to my apartment to spy on me? And now you're trying to pass it off like you were ALL just passing by and decided to drop in?"

"Well...when you put it like that..."

"Yeah, basically."

"Pretty much."

"Uh huh."

Joe started to laugh, and Lauren joined in, followed by the rest of the group.

"Carry on," said Brian with a evil smirk.

"Oh fuck off".

_**Hope you like it and it was worth waiting for! A special thanks to "KateDaughterofHestia" for inspiring the bit at the end, where the starkids are waiting for them! Let me know what you think and if I shoudl leave it here, or carry on, but with Lauren and Joe as a couple! Hugs and Butterfly kisses, Ingrid xxx**_


End file.
